Aqueles que esqueci
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Bruce Wayne não entende porque eles sempre olham para ele de maneira tão agridoce, ele não sabe por que ele se sente tão confortavel ao redor deles. Ele não sabe porque ele evita a mansão, mesmo que sempre encontre formas de ver Alfred. Bruce Wayne não sabe que ele já foi o Batman.


Bruce Wayne não entende porque eles sempre olham para ele de maneira tão agridoce, ele não sabe por que ele se sente tão confortavel ao redor deles. Ele não sabe porque ele evita a mansão, mesmo que sempre encontre formas de ver Alfred. Bruce Wayne não sabe que ele já foi o Batman.

Havia acontecido alguns meses. Um acidente de carro, foi o que eles disseram. Ele ficou desaparecido ate Monica Altino acha-lo. Ela é dona de uma escola de artes em Gotham, mas ela não é de lá, e não sabia quem ele era quando ele apareceu e ainda sim ela cuidou dele por meses antes das primeiras memorias voltarem. Ate isso, ele já poderia passar a vida ao lado dela. Então Bruce resolveu encontrar um emprego, a barba que cresceu durante sua recuperação ajudou a encobrir quem ele era. Agora ele trabalhava no centro de jovens no qual ela é voluntaria. Ele estava em paz.

A primeira vez que ele teve a sensação de estar esquecendo algo foi quando um jovem veio para ensinar linguagem de sinais, ele não sabia quem ele era, mas Barry apenas não conseguia formar uma frase depois de serem apresentados. Barry chegou a dar sua aula para alguns instrutores e outros voluntarios, mas Bruce sabia que ele estava sempre olhando para ele, esperando... Bem, esperando algo.

Algumas semanas depois uma mulher chegou, ela era linda de uma forma que fazia Bruce não controlar sua própria respiração. Altiva, confiante e ela sorria para ele com carinho. Diana Prince, ele descobriu, curadora de um museo em Washingtom. Eles conversaram sobre as chances de um passeio para os jovens, sobre a quanto tempo Bruce estava lá, dentre outras coisas. Quando ela finalmente precisou ir embora, ela o abraçou com mais saudades do Bruce achou que alguém poderia suportar. Ele não entendeu sua frase de despedida.

"Leve o tempo que precisar, meu amigo. Seu coração encontrará seu caminho quando você estiver pronto."

Todos estavam alvoroçados, uma materia seria feita sobre o trabalho do centro juvenio e seu impacto na vida das pessoas em Gotham. Lois Lane e outro reporter iriam lá. Quando chegaram os principais responsaveis pela instituição e alguns jovens conversaram com Lane, tiraram algumas fotos e em algum momento no meio disso, Bruce se viu sozinho com o outro reporter, Christorpher... não, Clark, Clark Kent. Eles conversaram, Clark parecia divertido com algo na situação e ele bebeu cada palavra de Bruce. Sobre como ele gostava do instituto, de como sabia o nome de quase todos e quão feliz ele estava em ajudar as pessoas de Gotham.

Kent pareceu perdido por um momento, quase como se ele quisesse dizer algo, como se estivesse lutando contra uma decisão. Ele não disse. Agradeceu a entrevista, disse que era maravilhoso o trabalho que Bruce e o centro faziam ali e mais de uma vez olhando para tras, ele se foi.

Bruce não sabe de onde veio a lagrima que molhou sua camisa.

Arthur Curry chegou ate a porta, olhou para ele enquanto ele descarregava alguns equipamentos, não disse nada, mas acenou com respeito antes de ir embora sorrindo.

Cada um deles voltou de alguma forma, em algum momento. Seus filhos Dick e Cassandra também vinham visita-lo as vezes, eles gostavam de Monica e eles pareciam felizes por ele, então Bruce apenas não sabia PORQUE algo sempre parecia suspenso entre eles ?

Mais de uma vez ele viu algo errado na forma que Dick andava, ou como Cassandra dizia ainda menos que o normal.

As noticias corriam rapido em Gotham, o aumento da crimalidade, desaparecimentos que eram cada vez mais dificeis de serem solucionados. Bruce acompanhava as noticias inquieto, incapaz de ajudar.

Ele estava no telhado da instituição uma tarde, o ceu violeta anunciando a chegada de uma noite estrelada, Gotham brilhando elegante e sombria mais à frente. Ela era linda, ela estava quebrada e ele a amava, apenas não sabia o que fazer.

-Oi.

Bruce olhou para o lado, Superman estava sentado na beira do predio assim como ele.

-Oi.

-Você parece perdido.

Bruce sorriu – Você também. Ele ignorou a facilidade com a qual conversavam

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos.

-Algum tempo atras, um homem tomou uma decisão por mim. Disse que precisavam de mim.

-Ele errou ?

Kal olhou para o horizonte mais um pouco antes de responder. - Não. Muito teria se perdido se ele não tivesse feito o que fez. Muitos teriam morrido.

-Entendo.

-Você esta feliz ?

A pergunta pegou Bruce de surpresa. Ele não sabia o que o kriptoniano esperava ouvir, ou o que ele queria ouvir.

-Por que você esta aqui Superman ?

-Porque eu vou ter que tomar uma decisão por você de volta Bruce.


End file.
